1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for opening a container and more particularly to a combination tool for opening and removing a lid from a large plastic pail-type container or, in the alternative, for re-removing a lid from a previously opened container without recutting of the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore tools for use in opening and removing a heavy-gauge lid, made of synthetic material and being of the type having a flat top surface and a substantial downwardly extending rim, flange or skirt which ends in a continuous lip, from a container which has an annular rib extending around the exterior surface of the container along the open periphery thereof that locks or latches with the rim have been proposed.
For example, the Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,685 discloses a complicated container opener having a straight body section and an end portion extension that is almost bent upon itself. The outermost edge of a tip of the extension is inclined at approximately 60.degree. with respect to the plane of the main body section. By means of this formation, the outermost tip of the extension can be inserted between the outer flange of a lid and the outer surface of a pail. By exerting a slight torque on the main body portion, the tip pushes upwardly and outwardly on the flange, to disassociate the flange from the circumferential rib of the pail. The tool is moved around the periphery until a sufficient portion of the lid has been disassociated so as to be easily removed.
Also, the Ross et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,988 discloses a tool for removing plastic lids from pails. The tool includes a handle having a floating knife blade which is adapted to cut into a plastic lid and into slots typically located around the edge rim or flange of such a plastic lid and includes a prying mechanism for bending the slotted edges back from contact with the pail rib in order that the lid may be removed.
Further, the Obey U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,132 discloses a lid removal tool enabling removal of relatively heavy gauge lids from bulk containers where the lid is only removable after a downwardly extending rim or flange thereof is cut at spaced apart points about the circumference. The tool has a rigid shaft with one end adapted for use as a handle and a forked construction at the other end defining two arms configured and arranged to engage about the lid rim. The first arm has at its outer end a portion shaped to rest on the top surface of the lid which is adapted to serve as a fulcrum during lid removal. The second arm has at its end a rim-grouping formation shaped to grip the rim and an upwardly directed cutting edge adapted to move upwardly during inward rotation of the handle in a manner to progressively cut the rim and locally sever the rim, the rim-gripping formation being adapted to engage and pull the rim upwardly during handle rotation.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the tool of the present invention can, first of all, be made and assembled more economically than the tools of the prior art, the tool having no moving parts and being made by stamping of the parts thereof and with the parts being welded together. Also, the tool may be used during the re-opening procedure, such as when the entire content of the pail is not used in the first instance and the lid is again placed on the pail. This re-opening is accomplished without making further cuts around the lid rim and can be utilized as only a prying device or as only a cutting device, the prying and cutting elements being situated at separate locations on the handle.